Alone Time With Peter
by wryencounter
Summary: All Jared wants is some alone time with Peter, and he finally gets it. Inspired from the episode "The Bangover". Slight spoilers. Rated M for a reason. Slash. Lemon! R&R!


I wrote this for angela123111, who encouraged me to write more Frankin&Bash because there isn't enough fics in the world. :D And it took me longer to write than I would have liked because I've been so darn busy. Enjoy (hopefully)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Franklin&Bash, or any of the other characters mentioned. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Jared Franklin," he said to himself in the bathroom mirror, in a very stern voice, "You do not get jealous. You're just…" His voice wavered. "Sexually frustrated?"<p>

Jared just stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Who was he kidding?_ he thought. _Of course you're jealous._ Hopefully he could kid his roommates. Granted, he was sexually frustrated. But that's because Peter and himself had been on house arrest. They did have parties every night at the cave as usual, but none of the girls appealed to Jared. There was only one person that he wanted.

Peter Bash.

Unfortunately for Jared, Peter had been too busy fucking their boss' niece, Lily. Jared and Peter did sleep together once in awhile. But Jared had more feelings for Peter than he was willing to admit to his best friend, and co-worker. Jared had been hoping to get some alone time with Peter while they were on house arrest, but that didn't happen because the night Lily was _supposed_ to be leaving, she showed up at their house.

Jared was highly irritated that she had shown up. Mostly because he knew it was going to lead to her and Peter having sex, which would just take his opportunity to get Peter alone away. Now, Lily was gone, for the _next ten years_. Carmen wasn't going to jail. Everything was fine.

Well, almost fine.

Jared huffed, and turned away from the mirror. He walked back to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He stared at his ceiling like he was trying to burn a hole into it. Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Peter asked.

"You'd come in even if I said no," Jared replied, looking across his room at the gorgeous man standing in the doorway.

Peter tilted his head to the side slightly. Jared groaned internally, he looked so fucking adorable when he did that.

"True," Peter said with a shrug, and walked over to sit on the edge of Jared's bed.

"Are you busy tonight?" Peter asked. Well, if this wasn't providence, then Jared didn't know what was.

"Nope," he replied shortly, pretending to be uninterested.

"Well," Peter paused, and waited for Jared to look at him before continuing. "Carmen's going out tonight, and Pindar is having one of his fits again, and already talking about taking his meds…" He let the end of the sentence hang in the air. Jared knew what he was implying.

It took everything Jared had to not jump off of his bed and dance like a lunatic.

"Well, I might have to check my schedule, but I should be able to squeeze you in." Jared said. He couldn't help but notice Peter holding back a smirk.

The rest of the evening was painstakingly slow. It took Carmen forever to leave. Pindar was already passed out on the chair in the living room by the time she left at 9 P.M. Jared and Peter waited until they heard a car door close, and then the car driving away.

And then they were racing back to Jared's room, peeling off their shirts as they went. Jared turned around after he reached his bedroom, and was met by Peter's lips crashing against his own in a needy kiss. Jared returned his kiss, and pulled him to the bed. Peter ran his tongue over Jared's lips, and Jared more than happily obliged to open them for him. While Peter was preoccupied exploring his mouth, Jared started working on getting his best friend's pants off.

Peter, not one for losing control in bed, scowled and grabbed Jared's hands, pinning them above his head with one of his own hands. Jared growled and bit Peter's lower lip, eliciting a moan from the taller man. Peter slowly slid his free hand down Jared's chest, and down his stomach, until he finally reached the edge of his pants. He made quick work of the button, and zipper, which was surprising, seeing as he was only using one hand. Peter slid his hand into Jared's pants and rubbed his hand against Jared's growing erection through his boxers.

"Peter," Jared gasped, and bucked his hips into Peter's hands, "Please."

Peter let go of Jared's hands to pull his pants and boxers down, and then made quick work of his own. Jared reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted some into his hand and grabbed Peter's throbbing erection, rubbing it over his length thoroughly. Peter moaned and pressed his lips to Jared's again. When Peter reached to grab the lube from where Jared left it, Jared knocked it off the bed onto the floor.

"Jared, what are-" Peter started but he was cut off.

"Just fuck me already, Peter," Jared said.

"But…" He started again, but Jared was giving him a stare that was so full of lust and need, he didn't question him anymore.

Peter gave Jared another quick kiss. Jared spread his legs to give Peter better access to his entrance. Peter lined himself up, and with one last glance at Jared's face, he pushed himself all the way inside. They both moaned. Jared didn't want to wait for his body to adjust to the intrusion, so he moved his hips almost immediately, signaling Peter to start moving. He wanted Peter to ravish him. He didn't want to walk for the next week.

"Peter?" Jared questioned when he didn't start moving.

"Jared, if I start, I'm not going to be able to stop," he replied between shaky breaths.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just fuck me already?" Jared asked with a smirk.

When Peter finally started to move he pulled all the way out of Jared, and then slammed back into him. He loved having Peter inside of him. He moaned each time Peter thrust back into him, but he gave a particularly garbled moan when Peter hit his sweet spot. And the Peter was slamming into that same spot, over and over again. Jared felt a familiar building of tension. He moaned something that sounded like Peter's name when reached his climax. Peter wasn't far behind, and released himself inside of Jared.

Jared felt Peter pull out of him, and then lay down against him. Neither of them said anything right away. Jared looked up at Peter and found him staring at him.

"What?" Jared asked him.

"We're never doing it like that again." Peter replied dryly.

"Why not?" Jared questioned, slightly disappointed. That was the best sex that they had ever had. It might have even been the best sex Jared had ever had, period.

"I'm not saying that it wasn't great. It was fantastic. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt." Peter replied with a slight frown.

Jared smiled and answered back, "Aw, that's sweet of you to care, but you worry to much."

Peter blushed slightly and mumbled something incoherent. Jared reached up and pulled Peter down to him so he could kiss him. Jared kissed him so passionately, with all the want and caring he had ever felt for Peter, it took Peter a minute to recover from it.

"So, that's how you feel, is it?" Peter asked, brushing his lips lightly against Jared's. "Yup," he replied plainly.

"Well, I'd have to say that you're not exactly in the boat by yourself," Peter replied.

"Really now?" Jared asked.

The answer Jared received was a kiss that was a lot like the one he had given to Peter moments before.

"Yup," Peter said. Then, "I'm hungry."

Jared watched him effortlessly roll out of his bed, and put his boxers back on.

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get up for like, the next week, so if you could bring me back something…?" Jared called after Peter, who had walked out of his bedroom.

No answer.

"Peter?" He called.

All he heard was Peter's laugh coming from the direction of the kitchen.


End file.
